


restlessness and sexual reminiscence

by soursherbert



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursherbert/pseuds/soursherbert
Summary: idek i wrote this a couple weeks ago early in the morning.hal,,,and snake r needy





	restlessness and sexual reminiscence

  The actions seemed to have no beginning.

  Snake had not quite fallen asleep yet, but he felt the rustling at his side of Otacon. Cuddling was not foreign, and his arms did not seem to cease finding a position. He was obviously restless, and the thought of it sunk in his chest until he turned to face Otacon, who's eyes were wide and glistening with something almost exciting. Snake brought up a hand to brush his own face for a moment, wondering if Otacon was needing something.

  Before he could start to question, however, the bed shifted and Snake could feel a heat begin to cover him, Otacon's body balmy even under a ruffled sweater. He heard a low noise from Otacon, along with a sudden weight on his abdomen.

  Now, Snake was really beginning to wake up. He shifted himself up against the bed some to gaze up and see Otacon's face flush, a creeping smile on his face. “Hrrng… Otacon…?”

  Otacon, at first, did not reply. Rather, he placed his weight fully onto the groin of Snake, and Snake saw a tint of resentment in Otacon's face, as if unsure if Snake would be ok. He suggested this is what he thought, so he reached out one hand under the covers to give a gentle squeeze to his thigh, fuzzy from the pajamas. Snake smiled.

  No words were spread, but Snake found Otacon's legs to be, taking a hold at his sides and rocking his hips. There was no need to see anything.

  It was not day, but the light of the night shined dull through the blinds of a nearby window, making a line of Otacon's face. It bolded the movement of his lips: shuddering breaths and sighs. Snake was amused at the sight, seeing how pent up this man was.

  Otacon kept moving, his stiffness becoming more evident. It was then that Snake grabbed his hips, making his way to pull him closer and hold his backside. And with this, Otacon melted, finally giving way with his noises, moaning softly by the feeling of Snake's hips meeting his own.

  It was easy to watch. For Snake, relishing was one of the absolute perks of his and Otacon's relationship. From simple to erotic, any moment was easy to care so much for.

  Snake's hands were now travelling upwards, and he wanted to bring Otacon down to his chest. His groin was lit with a burn of desperate thirst for more, and he was sure Otacon needed the same, seeing him bring a free hand, unsupported, to his chest. His neck. It made Snake quiver involuntarily, and he growled softly, beginning to push for Otacon to come closer.

  So he did, and Snake kept a hand low on him for a moment, but his other went under his shirt and travelled to his spine, tracing it. Snake's hips quickly drug upwards hastily, possibly too hastily, but Otacon had begun to grope at Snake's hair and arms, become low on breath.

  “Hal…” Snake’s voice was barely audible. He had went back to his humping, thrusting up against Otacon's sex and pushing his lowed side down with his other hand, the other now having made the risky choice of exploring his elastic bands. But underneath it was hot, and Otacon grinded forward more, now gasping and heaving with desperation.

  With every push of connection between their bodies, a need surged in Snake that could not be accounted for, and he supposed roughly the same could be said for Otacon. Their bodies were tired. Needy. Touch was the only stimulant for energy.

  Otacon whined. It sent Snake into a sexual, emotional fury and he pushed hard against Otacon until he simply could not handle the overwhelming feeling of his winding core, guiding Otacon to flip over. He heard him gasp, and for a moment giggle under the grip of himself. And the moment he turned, legs interlocked and saw the messy bunch of Otacon's hair, he brushed his hand through it, to his face. He felt how hot it was, and Otacon murmured sweetly, but still holding the frustration of his previous self.

  Snake interlocked their clothed selves again and rutted against Otacon quickly, his own self beginning to moan. He tried to quiet himself, meeting his lips to Otacon's neck, but it was then that he broke into words, hands clinging to Snake's back like life itself depended on it.

  “Ahh…! Snake, please….” Otacon's voice was hushed, but it was followed by relentless panting, and Snake was at the edge. He didn't want to have to take a shower after this, so he got up and pressed a hand through the cloth of Otacon's groin, slipping his hand through the pants of his own and festering with his hands. “Ohmmm D-David…!”

  And that was it for Snake. He found release, his hips jerking softly with his finish, but he still managed to stare down at Otacon with a raw energy surging in him. With this, he made a mental note of his shiver beneath himself. Snake took his glance away for only a moment to reach for a tissue at the bedside and wipe his hands, tossing it with no sense of importance to the side of the room. “Now, I need to finish you.”

  An almost distinguishable squeak came abruptly from Otacon, and Snake was quick to react, though now some sluggish in the afterglow. His hands slivered to the inside of Otacon's pants and grabbed a heat, hearing him let out a shiver inducing whine. “David…”

  “...Hal.”

  Quickly, as not to ruin the anticipation for Otacon much longer, Snake pumped him in a loving way; with sincerity. He bit his bottom lip to the sounds surfacing below him, a fire that was in his belly now in his heart. It was magical.

  "Ah..hah! Ohh Snake-! C-close…” Hal was barely able to speak.

  And Snake quicked up the pace.

  Immediately in doing so Hal's hips jerked violently and his voice gave way, moaning with great enthusiasm. Snake was determined to bring Otacon to a good end.

  And it only took a moment more of panting and moaning and whining to bring Otacon to his limit, shaking to the feeling, and Snake whispered “I love you"s, wondering if Otacon could even hear him over himself.

  But that didn't matter. Love was already well known in this domain.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it sucks lol


End file.
